ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Newman
Jim Newman was a man who served as an assistant to Zira Miranda Grover for many years. Considering he served Zira for decades, it is unsurprising that few in the world hated, and yet, loved — the Queen as much as he did. Indeed, the assistant had tried many times unsuccessfully to have Zira killed. Biography Early Life (1979-1999) Jim Newman was born in Oregon in 1979. In 1997, Jim was found guilty of exporting stolen goods and was cast out of Oregon. He then tried to enter a refinery corporation in Utah, but his untrustworthy status had him expelled from Utah as well, and he had a period of other employments involving spice smuggling. In 1999, Zira Miranda Grover found him and asked for his assistance smuggling for him. When it was evident he may be caught again, he asked for a bigger position in Zira’s businesses. He soon worked with Nathan and Robert, two of Zira’s guards. Under the Empress (1999-2003) At some point in time, he returned to Oregon seeking his revenge and ransacking seven cities within the state, capturing most members and selling them into slavery for Zira. While finding loot for himself he came across Kate and her mother, who chastised him for his actions, cursing his name. The insult resulted in Jim executing her and taking Kate under his wing, though he was horribly scarred. Jim only took Kate as a way to take over Oregon for himself in the future. It was noted that he preyed on other members of his society. He had captured and trained several dancers for Zira Grover, one of which was Jessie. After he was cast out, other people from Oregon began breaking his name into two distinct parts as a way of symbolizing that he was cast out. In 2002, Jim was able to procure an unidentified monster, and one of the only ones left of its species, for his mistress’ birthday, which was being transported from its home on Planet 12 to an unknown destination but crashed on Earth. Zira was so pleased with the gift she offered Jim and Bill Kerve two choices of gift—the position of her personal assistant and some greater gift known to history. Fully knowing what Zira intended, Jim accepted the role of assistant, while Bill was fed to the Beast. Jim was able to secure the services of Luke Jones, a famous beast handler from a circus, to take care of the beast. The Yellowstone Operation (2004) During the fourth decade of the First NoHead War, the NoHeads set up a secret mining facility on the ore-rich Yellowstone National Park, which lied nearby. It was there that Jim Newman worked, likely in a position of administrator. While the facility was very isolated, the NoHead operations there did not go unnoticed; Zira Miranda Grover learned about it, and suspected that it was sold to the NoHeads by her distant cousin, Taran. This violated the terms of a treaty between the Queen and the fledgling government in 1983, and Zira informed the Republic of the situation, which led to a team of police being sent to investigate the enormous park to ascertain the existence of the mining installation. The administrator was working with a datapad while walking near the entrance of the facility exactly at the same time when policemen Bertha Granger and Zett entered the base. Bertha acted quickly, captured the flinched administrator, and ordered him under gunpoint to take the police to his mistress. However, Jim revealed that his mistress was not present at anywhere near the park. Before the interrogation could continue, Zett sensed that the team’s cadet members, who had took an alternate route inside the facility, were in danger and rushed to aid them. Bertha bound the man at the nearby tubes with handcuffs, and questioned him more closely. She suspected that Taran was the master of the administrator, and asked about the whereabouts of the former. Jim confused the police by stating that while his mistress was gone, Taran was inside the facility. Before Bertha could learn more, she was suddenly attacked by Mrs. Disturbing NoHead, who handed her a sword and challenged her to a duel. The pair engaged each other, leaving the still-bound man behind. It it unknown how he managed to escape. In the Service of Zira In 2007, Jim Newman recruited six of Zira’s lesser minions, including Aaron, to kill Zira’s guards and make him tell all of his secrets for him, even under torture. Unfortunately, shortly after they started putting the plan into action, Gavin and Miranda unleashed a bunch of rats, spoiling it. Jim and his co-conspirators managed to kill all the rats, who during the struggle slew all but Jim. Later, Zira thanked Jim for being loyal to him, being a hero and risking his life for Zira. Jim couldn’t bring himself to kill Zira, after this. When an undercover ISB agent infiltrated Zira’s Palace by posing as a smuggler, it wasn’t long before Jim approached him in the main hall and invited the agent to his personal office. There, he offered the “smuggler” to talk about his experience in career. However, the undercover identity was not good enough for someone as deep in the business as Jim. He soon realized that his collocutor was lying and ordered the guard to toss him to Zira’s monster. The intruder, however, managed to fight his way off and escape. Jim attended the skyrace of 2012 with his employer, who hosted the event. He stood at Zira’s side through the monarch’s welcome to all the contestants and spectators who attended the event. He witnessed Beethoven II win the race securing that he was now second-in-command of the Girl-Team. At the conclusion of the race, he was forced to wake Zira who had fallen asleep sometime after the second lap. In August 2015 Jim had procured the services of a dancer called Thomas Carter, a naïve teenager who was partnered with a girl called Brianna. The two were being taken to Zira’s palace by a thug called Jerry when they were intercepted by Charity Hirz, who killed Jerry and freed Brianna, but Thomas refused to go, wanting to see what life was like in the palace. Charity and Jim shared a brief conversation where Charity told Jim that his way of life was wrong and his depredations on his own people would only lead to ruin. She promised that the Boy-Team, which she had recently discovered, would be able to protect Oregon and for a brief moment, Jim strongly considered the young woman’s words. But realism took a grip and Jim dismissed Charity’s offer. As Thomas was willing to return to Zira’s palace with Jim, Charity let the two go. Rescue of Helen McKeen Jim Newman’s tasks included greeting visitors to the Palace and he was there to greet Anakin Organa into Zira’s Palace. Anakin arrived at Zira’s Palace to deliver a message to Zira. He mind-tricked a guard into sending it so he could hide and tell Summer to come with the Girl-Team Robot Commander. The guard went in, and closed the door. He was greeted by Zira’s assistant, and refused to give him the message. Reluctantly, Jim led the guard into the throne room so he could present the offer to Zira. Anakin’s holographic message requested that Zira bargain for Helen McKeen. Zira refused to bargain, however, and Jim promised he would protect her personally if Anakin came back. Soon after, Jim was seen in the company of Jessie, a talented musician hoping to leave Zira’s palace by joining a band. She stroked his hair and he reciprocated the gesture by leading her around the throne room by hand. She was again seen in Jim’s company when the dancer Thomas Carter was fed to Zira’s beast. Jim later left the musician to slumber alone with Zira on her dais. Soon after, Jim realized that Summer Petersen, disguised as Xydarone, released Helen McKeen and immediately informed Zira. After the unsuccessful attempt by Summer Petersen to free Helen McKeen, Anakin Organa himself came to the palace. Jim Newman was given orders that he was not to be admitted into the palace. Zira did not foresee however that her assistant would be vulnerable for Anakin’s Jedi Mind Tricks. After leading Anakin to Zira, Zira became furious at Jim and knocked him off her throne. When Anakin was able to defeat Zira’s beast, he, Helen McKeen, and the Girl-Team robot commander would be thrown into the gargoyle cave. Jim Newman accompanied Zira Grover to the executions on her limousine. The Jedi and his friends proved more than Zira’s forces could handle and as such, her limo was destroyed. Later Life (2017-2032) As Zira’s limousine exploded, Jim Newman escaped with Zira on a private skiff and returned to the palace. Zira finally used the emergency boosters to transport the Palace to Maryland, accidentally leaving Jim behind. He fought a small battle over the remainder of Zira’s possessions, and he finally came out ahead. Deal With Ollie Six months after the Rescue of Helen McKeen, a man by the name of Ollie Firth received Jim’s messages that he’d been secretly sending and arrived in Arizona to claim Zira’s treasures. Ollie uncovered clues that a NoHead Minion by the name of Link Banett knew of the final location of the missing Strike-class medium cruiser, the Elodin. Ollie knew that if he were to take possession of the ship, his personal power would increase greatly. However, the Elodin was a fake — Sage Preston had a fake built and destroyed it while in hyperspace. The real purpose of the Elodin was a hidden base in Arizona, which Sage could escape to. Ollie used Jim’s computer skills to unlock the location of various weapons caches scattered over Arizona and was able to take control of at least 64 NoHead fighters. Ranger Squadron had been tasked by Luke Cameron with investigating events in Arizona and uncovered the plot while enjoying the hospitality of Hugo, who was Jean’s brother. By this time, the robot soldiers began poking around led by Adam Semtin and destroyed Ollie’s fighters. Ollie tried to hide in Oregon from his enemies and tried to abandon Jim, but Jim was able to stow away on Jame’s ship and return to Arizona. Adam Semtin was tasked with securing the Elidon Base and capturing Ollie — he planned to put Ollie in charge of the base given his dark side connections. Ranger Squadron attacked Elidon Base; Ollie panicked and Adam stabbed him. Ollie fled the base but ran right into Jim outside who took the wounded man back to Zira’s Palace. Ollie’s corpse was then placed in a coffin. Then with Ollie’s resources at his disposal along with the money he embezzled from Zira over the years, Jim began rebuilding Zira’s empire, and was able to continue on. In 2018, Zira returned to Arizona and immediately commended Jim for his work. In order to bet on Tyler during a subsequent race, Baby Intelligence agreed to meet Zira in order to borrow money from the monarch. Jim Newman met him soon after. He gave him directions, which led to an arena under Zira’s throne room. As Jim entered the room, Zira offered Intelligence 25 dollars if he could defeat her monstrous champion in a death match. Intelligence was able to achieve victory over the beast, and took the money. He then left the arena after Zira. Impressed by his skill and cunning, Zira opened the exit. From there, the tailor led Baby Intelligence to his transport, and he hurried back to New York City. Death (2033-2037) During the Third NoHead War, Zira Grover would die a second time after Hell Burnbottom personally killed her. The Bond of Souls prevented Zira from ever coming back, and Jim Newman had come to truly care for Zira now. With his dreams shattered, Jim fell into a deep depression and lived as a pauper in Palmyra, selling his valuables to survive in order to gain some money. Specifically, he sold the teleportation device to George Thames, for only forty dollars, either not knowing that it was one of the Arts and a priceless artifact, no longer caring, or a desire to sever ties with his former life and valuing the paltry profits much more than the painful reminder of when his life was better. In 2037, Jim still believed he had nowhere left to go. As a result, he finally drew his own poisonous dagger and stabbed himself. Post-mortem A month later, Jim Newman would be found dead in September, though securities would be very baffled that he was found right next to Tyler Grant Sr. To circumvent their suspicions, they visited and interrogated Tyler’s family, learning from them that Tyler had no weapons when he went to the scene of his death. Curiously, however, they deliberately withheld the way Tyler died, although the police already knew what had happened. Their reasons for this are unclear. Physical Description Jim Newman was a tall, pale, slender man. His visage displayed acne-ridden arms, knobby eyebrows, bright green eyes, and lanky legs. The front of the neck displayed a large necklace. In whole, Jim was considered “darkly elegant” and attractive. He often wore traditional black robes that accentuated his natural paleness, along with half-gloves and studded wristbands. A pair of soft-soled shoes allowed the man to walk down the corridors of Zira’s palace as silently as a wraith. He also kept a poisoned dagger concealed in the folds of his robes. Personality and Traits When he became Zira’s assistant, Jim Newman grew even more power-hungry than before. He came to believe he would acquire the wealth and influence necessary to conquer Oregon and mold his people into the kinds of subjects the NoHeads valued—spies, bounty hunters and mercenaries. By saving his race from “exotic slavery”, Jim Newman hoped he would bring back honor to his name and that of his ancestors. Jim had been among the first to attract the attention of the NoHeads to Oregon by selling valuable spice off-world. While he had thought the people would adapt to life under NoHead control, they did not. His own people had come to hate him utterly, but he still wished to bring them out of the horrors of slavery. He also performed a ritual of where he listed to himself each of the day’s annoyances he had experienced every night before he slept. Possessions Dagger Jim Newman always kept a poisoned dagger with him, and concealed it within the folds of his robes. In 2037, he stabbed himself with the blade, mortally injuring himself. Shoes Jim Newman went around in a pair of soft-soled shoes, which allowed him to walk down the corridors of Zira’s palace as silently as a wraith. Behind the Scenes The character was in a scene in “Boys vs. Girls - Part 2”, but the scene was ultimately cut and Jim remained in the background until the upcoming “Boys vs. Girls - Part 3.” D. Isaac Thomas, via an online interview in which he revealed several exclusive plot details of “The X-Adults: Endgame” could be uncoded on a different site, has alluded to several cut scenes from “Boys vs. Girls - Part 3” that involved Jessie and Zira’s court jester. In earlier drafts, Jim’s title was the ‘High Majordomo of Beantown’. In a magazine it is said that his full name is “Jim Alesworth Newman”. However, it is unknown if this source is canon. In the webcomic “Between the Wars”, an administrator was seen that resembled Jim Newman, although he was not identified. Brianna Vry later confirmed that the administrator was indeed Jim Newman. It is also implied that Jim can read spanish and speak Italian. Category:Characters Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Henchmen